The Noah of Destruction
by Flame Rio
Summary: Oneshot about Allen Walker becoming a Noah. Sorry I'm not very good at summaries. Please read and review and i might make a sequel.


The Noah of Destruction.

It was dark outside as a grunt of pain left Allen Walker's room. The moon's light flooded into the darkened room, eliminating the blood stained bed covers that Allen had buried himself in. He lay curled in on himself, clutching his head, his gripping hands messing up his white hair. Some of the white locks had been stained as blood flowed out of the wounds on his forehead.

Slowly Allen sat up. His shirt discarded on the floor showing his scared chest. His breathing started to slow down as he tried to stop the pain and horror that ripped threw his body. He let the memories sink in. It was the day that Alma had been revived. He had only wanted to protect those who were important to him, and then Kanda had started to attack him. He couldn't remember much of what had happened, but he did remember the look on the "14th's" face. It had been so full of understanding and in some strange way it had been comforting. The order had locked him away as if he was some sort of monster and all that he could do was think.

'If this is what really goes on in the order, are the Noah so wrong in what they do?' His thoughts would often return to this, was it really so bad if he became a Noah if the order was already treating him like he was. As soon as he thought this he had felt this unbearable pain. Images flashed threw his head. Things that he would never have noticed before, the look of disgust that Kanda had on his face when he was battling Allen, the fact that Lavi and Lenalee hadn't even come to visit him ever since he was trapped here, the way it had felt to be kissed by Rhode, but most of all he realized how much he had wished for that brief moment that he had a family who would accept him, even with his faults. A cold chill ran up his spine as he felt eyes on him.

Link burst threw the door, waking him up from all of his thoughts, but it was so clear in his heart that he had made his decision. A dark aura seemed to seep out of him as he let the "14th's" power take a place in his body. 'I will become a Noah' he thought bitterly, 'and I will pay back the order for all the pain they have put me threw.'

As 'Allen Walker' started to fade he realized how much he wanted this power. The cold heat filled his body as the tingle of dark matter took over. The innocence was no longer a warm comfort but now a cold pain in his arm. He felt its presence becoming more and more obvious as it tried to kill off the dark matter, and he hatted the pain that came with it. He felt hate towards the innocence bubble up within him. He hated it so much, all the pain it had caused, but the worst pain he had felt was not when his innocence had been torn off and destroyed, but when Kanda's innocence had pierced his body. He wanted it to be gone, to just die and never hurt him again.

As the pain from his forehead died away, sleep started to tug at his mind. Link tried to keep him awake but there was no point any more. 'Allen Walker's' eyes closed for the last time as he resided himself to the Noah.

The sleeping boy knew nothing of the battle that was going on over him but when he awoke he found himself in the middle of the forest with Rhode wiping the blood off his face. He felt his cheeks getting hot as he remembered the last time they met. When they shared that unforgettable kiss, and without having to worry about how the order would react he reached up and captured her lips with his. She didn't resist and was relieved that Allen had decided to join them.

Soon after, Allen's muscles grew weak again as sleep took hold of his body again.

When he next awakened, he was lying in a bed in a room not dissimilar to his room at the order. He sat up, hissing at the numbness in his body.

"Maybe it was all just a dream," he said as he looked at his innocence. "But if it was a dream, why do I still hate the innocence so much?"

"Because it wasn't a dream, shounen." He recognized that voice. Allen swirled to look at Tykki who was sitting on a chair across from him.

"Tykki!" Allen screamed with delight. He jumped out of the bed and rushed over to the Noah. Tears were visible on Allen's face as he walked over. He was obviously relieved to be away from the order. Tykki opened his arms to give the boy a comforting hug.

"It's ok shounen, we will keep you safe from them. You will be accepted as the Noah that you are," Tykki said to the boy in his arms.

Something seemed to spark in Allen's mind as he reached a shaking hand up to his forehead. If that wasn't a dream then does that mean… His thoughts trailed off as he felt the row of stigmata under his touch. He got off Tykki and ran over to a wall mirror that stood against one of the walls. He started to giggle a low and dangerous giggle as he saw his reflection. The shining white hair and gold eyes that showed a great evil highlighted dark grey skin. But what stood out the most was the row of dark cross-shaped scars that ran over the young boys forehead.

He smiled a smile filled with evil and danger, as he turned round to face Tykki. 'Allen Walker' was no longer the exorcist who would fight to protect his friends. Now he was the boy who had become corrupted by the Noah's power along with the pain that his once called friends had given him. He was a Noah now and he would work with his newfound family to destroy the black order.

Please review :)


End file.
